


Confessions

by The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Almost Drowning, Angst, Crushes, Darkside Chronicles, Fooling around on a mission, Kissing, Krauser saves Leon, KrauserxLeon, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeouts, Operation: Javier, Smut, Tiptoes into Resident Evil fandom, handjobs, one tiny toe at a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja/pseuds/The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja
Summary: Despite his best efforts, there some attractions that just can't be ignored.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeonKSpiderKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonKSpiderKitty/gifts).



> You're looking at the winner of "Best Mature Fanfic" in the Kumoricon 2016 Fanfiction contest!
> 
> that's right folks, this humble one shot won best in its category! I'm super proud of myself and Happy that I can share this fic with everyone. I hope it really meets the standards I set for myself. I hope Y'all enjoy this fic!

 Jack Krauser tried to fight against the waves of the current as it thrust him about, just managing to keep his head above water. Jack tried to keep his mouth shut as the waves crashed over him ever so often. He looked around, steely blue eyes scanning over the waves for Leon. He could see the blond struggling against the current, his smaller body falling beneath the water as Leon tried to keep above the surface. Leon was made for speed. His lithe body not able to keep up with the swirling strength of the current.

“Leon! Hang on I’m co-...” Jack started to call out when a wave washed into his mouth, water pouring into his mouth and nose. Jack’s nose and lungs burned as the man coughed and sputtered from the swallowed water. Jack tried to swim towards Leon, hoping to grab the man and keep his head above the crashing water.

Jack managed to recover quickly and swam towards Leon, thankful that his strong arms could easily propel him forward. He needed to save Leon before his partner drowned. Leon met his eyes for a brief moment as Jack reached out for him. Leon managed to lift his hand above the water and reach for Jack, head still bobbing underneath the waves as they crashed around them. Jack’s fingers brushed Leon’s just as the water dropped off into the reservoir and they fell.

The hardened soldier found himself tumbling in the air and for a split second, Jack saw Leon fall beneath the water just before he smacked beneath the water. Jack tried not to grunt as pain shot through his side from the impact. He thrashed around in the water, the current from the falling water making a whirlpool under the surface that jerked Jack around, disorienting him as he opened his eyes under the water.

Jack kicked his feet and swam up, breaching the surface of the water and taking in a deep, gasping breath. Jack shook his head and tried to gain his bearings. Jack managed to tread the water as he swam away from the current created by the falling water. The man’s eyes circled the area above the water, waiting to see the familiar blond head burst through the surface. The seconds turned to minutes and Jack felt panic set in his heart as he took a deep breath and dove back into the water.

Jack swam down and spotting  Leon sinking below the water, eyes closed and mouth open as he floated down limply. Jack quickly swam to him, hooking one arm around Leon and swimming to the surface. He swam against the current pulling him back towards the cascading water, swimming with one arm and kicking with his feet with all his strength to pull both him and Leon to the edge of the reservoir. Jack managed to reach the side of the pool, grabbing the railings as he hauled them both over the edge with a grunt.

They landed on the hard metal of the platform, gritting his teeth in pain as he pulled Leon to his chest to cushion the man’s fall. Jack rolled Leon onto his side and coughed as he turned to the blond he had just saved.

Leon laid limply next to Jack, his eyes still closed and mouth still open. Jack felt his heart skip a beat in fear as he realized Leon wasn’t breathing. The large man moved onto his knees next to Leon. Jack quickly moved to shake Leon, his brow crunched in his worry. Leon didn’t move or make a sound, fear continuing to pound at his heart as Jack moved Leon onto his back.

“Come on Kennedy, don’t you dare quit on me,” Jack said as he started pumping at the blond’s chest, trying to get him to breath. Jack pumped five times, moving to open Leon’s mouth. He pressed his lips to Leon’s, breathing into his mouth and moving back to his pumping of the blond’s chest.

“Leon, come on breathe.” He snapped as he tried to wrap his head trying to wrap around what was happening. No, he wasn’t about to lose this man. Jack knew Leon was made of some of the toughest stuff  he'd seen in a long time. Jack pressed his mouth to Leon's again, breathing air into Leon's lungs and moving back to pump his chest. He was terrified and he hated this feeling, hated that he was almost helpless as he tried to get Leon to breath.

Leon breathed in suddenly, coughing and spitting up water as Jack pulled his lips away. Jack felt his heart loosen as Leon opened his eyes and blinked up at him. Relief flooded through Jack’s chest, a smile lighting up his normally stoic expression. Leon was alive and despite being a little wet, Jack reasoned he would be okay for the time being.

“Leon, you're okay.” Jack sighed, relief in his voice as the blond man sat up and coughed again. Leon smiled up at him, cheeks turning pink when he realized that Jack had given him mouth to mouth

“T-thanks for the save, Krauser…” Leon stammered gratefully as he cleared his throat of residual water and moved to stand. Leon stumbled for a moment and Jack caught Leon around the waist. Jack felt a jolt through his body as Leon looked up at him with his big blue eyes. Jack cleared his own throat and helped Leon stand on his feet.

“Hey, take a breather boy scout.” Jack implored worriedly, his hands feeling warm as he laid them on Leon's waist. Leon looked up at Jack, blush deepening as he met Jack's eyes.

“I...um, I'm fine. We need to save Manuela and stop Javier.” Leon implored as he reluctantly pulled away. Jack sighed and opened his mouth to say something but right as he did, an infected body rose to life and grabbed at Leon's leg to pull him down. Jack raised his gun as more infected rose to attack. Leon shot at the zombie holding him and they fell into the familiar motion of battle. Jack kept his eyes on Leon, the whole time watching the blond’s movement. He couldn’t shake this feeling, the worry of Leon almost dying.

This was their first mission together but Jack had known Leon since the man had first started in the training program with him. Jack was an old time veteran, with more missions under his belt than many of his comrades in the training group. Leon was just some rookie they had brought in, barely any training or experience. Jack had ignored him at first, pretty sure the man would wash out but Leon was anything if not determined. Despite the harshness of the training and the often cold treatment from his comrades, Leon flourished and became the top ranking recruit over the course of the training. But despite that, Jack had seen a different side of the younger man by becoming his only friend.  

The younger man had been twitchy and prone to accidental attack when he'd first gotten to the camp. Jack had watched Leon slowly become rather isolated because of the other men, who for some reason treated him differently because of his lack of a military background. Jack hadn’t paid Leon much attention until one day during knife fighting practice.

Leon had been fighting another recruit, his skills earning him the title of winner of the spar. As the blond had walked away, however, his sparring partner had attacked the blond from behind. The attack had triggered something dark in Leon and the blond attacked, nearly killing the other recruit until he was stopped by Jack. Leon had run off shortly after snapping out of his murderous haze to hide in the supply shed. Jack had followed, finding Leon in a trembling mess and muttering. After several minutes of calming the blond down, Jack had managed to figure out the cause of the flashback.

After that, Jack felt bad for Leon and approached him. They struck a friendship and spent the remainder of the camp as friends. Jack protected Leon from the other recruits and his own demons until the younger man was adjusted. But what started as a slow companionship had morphed into something more for Jack. He was battle hardened and stiff, straight as a board and he never once questioned it.

But after being around Leon and starting a friendship with him, Jack started to notice more about the man. Like the way Leon's forehead wrinkled when he was confused, the way those blue eyes sparkled when he laughed and the way the blond could go on for ages about old black and white detective films. What started as stolen glances during their talks after training together turned into something else, something Jack started to recognize as the familiar sparks of attraction in his gut.

It was confusing, he had always been interested in women, had only ever dated women and slept with women. Never in his mind had he questioned his sexuality as being anything other than straight.

But then...why was he feeling this way for Leon? Why did he have to stop himself from looking Leon over and resist the urge to pin him to a wall for a kiss? Why did his laugh, his smile and just being near him make Jack’s heart beat faster?

Jack had tried to ignore it. He'd left the training camp upon completion and despite his brain telling him not to, Jack kept in contact with Leon. They exchanged letters ever so often and Jack felt the attraction get worse the more they spoke. The only difference was now, Jack couldn't hear Leon's laugh or see his smile like he'd used to. It was a fact that made his heart ache to realize.

He tried to get over it, sleeping with women and trying to get over this strange attraction to Leon. But now that they had been on this mission together, Jack realized his feelings were not going away. In fact, now that he could have lost Leon, Jack was certain now that he cared for Leon much deeper than he thought.

The pair turned the corner and through the door to get out of the area they were in. Jack looked over at Leon as he leaned against the wall. Jack's eyes looked the blond over, searching for injury when Leon looked up at him. His heart was still pounding from looking over Leon’s unmoving body, the fear of losing Leon and his own feelings. Jack could have lost his friend...

“Krauser, is something wrong?” Leon asked, his thin brows wrinkling up at the taller man. “Are you hurt? Are you ok-.” Jack took a step forward and pinned Leon against the concrete wall. Leon stared up at Jack, eyes wide and scared from the sudden pin. Jack stared down at Leon, shoulders shaking from the clashing emotions in his heart and the warring thoughts in his mind.

“Am I okay? What about you?” Jack growled as he held Leon's hands above his head. His wrists were so small, Jack only needed one of his large hands to hold them in place.

“You almost drowned damn it!” Jack snarled, his voice echoing through the tunnel. His blue eyes were shining with the anger that had morphed from his worry. “You could have died, Leon! What good would that have done us if you died on this mission.” Leon struggled against Jack grip, cheeks turning red as he glared up at the larger man. He was mad, defensive in the sudden attack from his mission partner and close friend.

“But I'm fine, let go of me Krauser,” Leon ordered fiercely as he moved to try and escape Jack's grip. “I’m not dead and even if I had, We have a mission to complete, this isn't like you to…” Jack slammed his free hand onto the wall behind Leon with a loud smack.

“I could have lost you!” Jack shouted loudly, voice echoing around the tunnel. Leon went silent, his blue eyes widening as Jack stared down at him. The hardened agent felt his whole body stiffen as he realized what he had said, how it had sounded.

“I mean...I…” Jack trailed off as he refused to meet Leon's eyes. Damn it, he hadn't meant to say it that way. Leon looked up at Jack, blue eyes looking confused as Jack felt soft fingers touch his face. He looked back at Leon, the man’s handsome face staring up at him with so much question but also a softness that Jack hadn’t seen before.

“Jack…” Leon whispered softly, blue eyes looking up at Jack with concern as he leaned into the hand touching his face. The soft way that Leon said his name, the way he looked here in the low light of the tunnel made Jack’s heart scream for contact. Steely grey-blue eyes met clear cerulean as Jack leaned forward before he could stop himself.

Their lips met fiercely, Jack pressing his body against Leon’s as they kissed. Leon’s arms went around Jack’s neck, hands burying in Jack’s blond locks. Jack couldn't stop himself as he licked along the seam of Leon's lips, requesting access that was easily granted when the blond man opened his mouth. Jack tangled his tongue with Leon's, his arm wrapping around Leon's waist while his other hand wandered up the blond’s still wet shirt. Jack’s fingers trailed up Leon's somewhat muscular stomach and settled near Leon's nipples. He brushed one with his thumb and smirked into the kiss as he heard an audible gasp escape Leon's mouth. Jack pulled back from the kiss and smirked at Leon.

“Oh, these are sensitive aren't they?” Jack teased as he twisted one of Leon's nipples between his thumb and forefinger. “Well isn't that fun to know.” Leon gasped again, squirming as he lifted his legs up to wrap around Jack's waist, hands still resting on Jack's big shoulders.

“Ah, if you don't stop that I'm going to get hard...Jack please…” Leon whimpered as Jack hummed as he thought about this. He'd never been with another man before, this was all so new and he wished he could explore Leon's body in greater detail.

But they were on a mission, he would have to make this quick. Jack sighed and balanced Leon on one arm as he undid the belt of Leon's pants with the other. He reached into Leon's pants, pulling out the blond's hardened length and smirking at Leon. The agent moaned at being touched, wiggling his hips as Jack pressed him against the wall and switched his arms so he could undo his own belt buckle.

Jack removed himself from his pants, already hard from just kissing Leon. He smirked even wider when Leon's eyes wandered down to look, widening at Jack's size. Leon's eyes flicked up to Jack's, not leaving his as a soft hand wrapped around Jack's cock. The larger man groaned as Leon's hand started to slowly stroke him, the hardness aching from just how pent up Jack had been lately. Jack kept his eyes locked with Leon's, the blue eyes shining with lust and caring as he reached into one of his pouches and pulled out two condoms.

It wasn't like this was his first sexual encounter on a mission. He was a typical man with needs and sometimes that involved a level of preparation. Jack tore the condoms open with his teeth, raising a brow when he spotted the even deeper blush on Leon's cheeks.

“Huh, like that boy scout?” Jack chuckled as he rolled the first condom over Leon's hard length. “You okay with this?” Jack wanted to make sure Leon was okay with him touching him this way. The smirk on Leon’s face and the small laugh seemed to say yes as the blond man lifted his arms, wrapping them around Jack's shoulders for a better grip as Jack covered his own rock hard cock.

“Just curious as to when you planned on getting this show on the road.” Leon teased, his small smile making Jack's heart skip. “We don't have all day, Jack.” the sound of his first name coming from Leon’s mouth made Jack’s heart skip and he pressed Leon’s back into the wall. The older man chuckled, taking one of Leon's hands from his shoulder. He brought the gloved hand around both of their cocks, laying his over Leon's smaller one as he slowly guided Leon's hand to stroke along with his. Leon gasped, moaning out as Jack slowly moved their hands over their covered lengths.

“Jack…” Leon groaned as he clung to Jack with one hand, his fingers gripping the larger man's shoulders. “Ah...Jack that feels good.” Jack panted as he stroked them, liking the way his name sounded coming out of Leon's mouth. Leon wrapped his legs tighter, his hips thrusting up slightly as Jack kept his pace steady for several minutes.

“Fuck, Leon…” Jack moaned, moving their hands faster over their cocks. They had to make this quick despite how Jack wanted to take his time. Jack pressed his mouth fiercely to Leon's, swallowing the smaller man's moans of pleasure as he stroked them faster.

The sounds of grunts and pants filled the air, Leon's hot breath brushing against Jack's face. Jack kept his eyes on Leon's, pressing their foreheads together as he felt himself getting closer. Just the feeling of Leon’s hand after he spent so long pining for him was making Jack react faster than he thought. Jack bit his lip as he panted, pleasure gathering at the base of his spine as his whole body felt warm despite the still wet state he was in.

“Keep saying my name, Leon...you sound so good when you say my name.” Jack panted as he stared into Leon's eyes, his strokes becoming faster as he got closer to his finish.

“Jack...I'm so close.” Leon gasped, his eyes glazing over in pleasure. He whimpered as Jack's hand kept its steady pace and gentle squeezing as he used the condoms to glide over their cocks. Jack was panting, the feeling of his release coiling in his gut as he moved their hands faster.

“Me too Leon...fuck,” Jack said breathily, his end approaching fast. His orgasm hit him hard just as Leon let out a strangled cry. The waves of his pleasure washing over him as he came into the condom, muscles convulsing in sheer ecstasy as Jack kept moving his hands over Leon’s covered length. Leon whimpered for just a moment before he finally came undone.

“Jack!” Leon cried out as he came into the condom, his legs squeezing tighter around Jack's waist as Jack himself came into his own condom. Jack slowed his movements, milking both of them dry. He laid his head on Leon's shoulder as they caught their breath, nothing but their panting filling the tunnel.

Jack slowly let Leon down, taking off the condoms and throwing them aside as he pressed another fierce, dominating kiss to Leon's lips. Leon kept his arms around Jack’s neck during the kiss and returned it hungrily. They kept kissing until their lungs screamed for air and the younger man pulled away panting. Leon’s smile was relaxed as he looked up at Jack with those pretty blue eyes.

“That was...God, I've been wanting you for so long Jack…” Leon murmured as he held Jack tightly. Jack smiled into Leon's shoulder, not wanting to leave this tender embrace. Jack could feel Leon’s strong heartbeat through his chest, the beat reassuring the older man that this was real and not a dream he would have to wake up from. Jack finally pulled away after a moment, pulling up Leon's pants and belting it before moving to button his own.

“Me too, Leon...me too,” Jack said as he finally released the man, hooking his finger under Leon's chin. “After this is over, I'll show you a better time.” Leon chuckled and smiled at him with the grin that never failed to make Jack's heart skip. He would never get tired of that smile or the man wearing it.  

“I'd like that.” Leon replied simply, drawing his gun again and starting to walk down the tunnel. “Now, let's get this mission over with. If you're not too tired already, old man.” That made Jack laugh as he drew his weapon and followed after the blond with a smirk.

“I could do this all day, boy scout,” Jack replied teasingly as he walked alongside Leon, feeling soft hands touch his as Leon brushed their fingers together. Jack took the hand in his own and squeezed the smaller hand. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted from him, leaving Jack’s heart light and happy.  

Jack couldn't wait until after this mission, he had a feeling life was going to be better after this mission was done.

 

 


End file.
